


electric love

by yomenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomenai/pseuds/yomenai
Summary: TikTok trends are supposed to connect people -- Iwa and Oikawa experienced the opposite.Wherein Oikawa attempts to create his version of the "kissing my best friend" challenge with none other than Iwaizumu.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	electric love

Is the world evolving forward or backwards? 

Because kissing your best friend out of nowhere seems to be the norm now. 

The con-sensuality is what worries him, or rather, the lack of it. 

Oikawa continued to scroll down his phone, dwelling on a particular type of content on the application. 

_Baby you’re like lightning on a bottle_

The girl on the screen looks around nervously, then to her male best friend who stared at the camera. 

Oikawa wondered how much of these videos were actually authentic. 

_I can’t let you go now that I got it_  
And all I need is to be struck by your

They face each other. 

_Electric love_

And their lips mold into one. 

With the amount of videos he watched, Oikawa concluded that there were 3 types of endings: 

Exhibit A: Hands find their way down to their best friend’s hair, cheek, waist or even butt as the ‘surprised’ (Oikawa decided that he will give them the benefit of the doubt) best friend kisses them back. 

Exhibit B: The kiss won’t happen. Laughter would simply erupt from their mouths. 

And lastly,

Exhibit C: Similar to Exhibit B, the kiss won’t happen, but their reactions would either be: a grimace, a karate chop or their best friend backing away. 

He chewed on his lip as he exited the application and transferred to another, his fingers perspiring, making it a challenge to type, but he managed. 

**to: Iwa-chan ^-^**

**emergency, c’mere asap !!**

With sweat trickling down his entire being, Iwaizumi wiped his forehead with a towel before placing it back down on the bench. 

He was at the gym for nearly 2 hours already and in the middle of returning the weights he used on their respective places when his phone lit up and alerted him that there was a new message. 

Rolling his eyes at the text, he got his bag and made his way towards the shower room. 

**to: Piece of shit**

**i’ll be taking my time**

“Liar,” Oikawa chimed as he opened the door for Iwaizumi. He deduced that his best friend came from the gym he frequently went to, 15 minutes away from Oikawa’s apartment through walking, but Iwaizumi came roughly 20 minutes after he texted, “Is your hair wet from showering or is that sweat?” 

He received a glare, “I’m not as gross as you.” 

Oikawa pouted before turning away to set up his phone vertically on a nearby surface. 

“Uh,” Iwaizumi looked at him, confusion apparent on his face, “What’s happening?” 

Oikawa pressed record and stood beside him.

_Baby you’re like lightning on a bottle_

Oikawa wasn’t imitating the videos he saw, but his eyes darted everywhere except Iwaizumi who continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer.

_I can’t let you go now that I got it_  
And all I need is to be struck by your

Both their eyes widened in realization. 

_Holy shit, I’m actually doing this..._

_Is this what I think this is...?_

They face each other. 

_Electric love_

Silence enveloped the two. 

Oikawa was dumbfounded at the sight of Iwaizumi, eyes shut, seemingly anticipating a kiss. 

“Woah, wait..” Oikawa’s voice made Iwaizumi crack an eye open, “Did you think I was gonna kiss you?” 

His words came across differently. 

Externally, Iwaizumi kept a poker face as he tilted his head in wonder, but inside, he wanted to smack himself repeatedly for even assuming that Oikawa wanted to kiss him — it’s a trend on TikTok, but maybe Oikawa added a twist by pranking him. 

Laughing nervously, Oikawa placed a hand on his nape, “It’s....” 

“A prank,” Iwaizumi tried to hide the disappointment on his face, maintaining his stoic expression, “Your nickname will forever fit you, Shittykawa.” 

And before Oikawa can even respond, Iwaizumi grabbed his things before shutting the door behind him, with more force than he intended to. 

“Wait, you two aren’t dating yet?” 

Oikawa buried his face on his palms, groaning, “Why does everybody say that?” 

Matsukawa sipped on his coffee, gazing at him with amused eyes. He set his cup down on the table, “Probably means that we see something that you guys don’t” 

“What is it, exactly?” Oikawa sunk on his chair, his drink long forgotten. He thought that meeting up with one of his friends in his favorite café would somehow ease his nerves, but he was mistaken. 

Matsukawa rolled his eyes. “That you two have wasted so much time dancing around each other instead of being honest,” he continued. “Love isn’t complicated — people are.” 

And Oikawa thought he was right. 

Despite his attempts to reach out to his best friend, it was all in vain. 

His messages were left on delivered, calls directed to the voice mail and Iwaizumi even went as far as turning off his active status on Facebook and Instagram when Oikawa tweeted something along the lines of, “Active now, but not replying T__T” 

Oikawa held up his hand, “Wait, what do you mean ‘we’?” 

Matsukawa looked down to slice his donut, “I didn’t expect you to be this dense.” 

“I live by the saying ‘Don’t assume unless otherwise stated!” Oikawa huffed, sipping on his, previously hot-brewed, now cold coffee. He grimaced at the taste. 

Matsukawa let out a sigh, “If you didn’t assume that he’d be grossed out if you actually kissed him, then you wouldn’t be here.” 

“People like him are hard to come by, okay!” Oikawa folded him arms, hugging himself as a way of consolation, “It’s an overused excuse, but I didn’t want to risk it, you know? To have someone like Iwa-chan leave just because my stupid, little heart won’t stop beating erratically for him.” 

Matsukawa wanted to tease Oikawa for how cheesy that sounded, but instead, he gave him a smile, proud that he acknowledged and voiced out how he truly felt, “See, you can be honest. You know how to articulate your thoughts. Do that and I assure you, you two will be fine.” 

“Easier said than done,” Oikawa frowned, “He’s doing an amazing job avoiding me.” 

“Don’t stop trying. Iwaizumi can’t resist that long, especially you, of all people.” 

**from: Piece of Shit**

**hey, how are you? i think you had enough time to think things through. i’ll be at the field if you’re willing to sort things out**

**btw, it’s been a lonely 3 weeks w/o you**

Iwaizumi’s eyes trailed over the message several times before he stood up from his seat on the lecture hall, ignoring the fact that the topic being taught would be the content for their test next meeting. 

He was always ready to drop whatever he was doing to meet Oikawa — anytime, anywhere, whatever the consequences. 

“You came.” Oikawa breathed out as Iwaizumi settled down beside him on the grass, under the huge tree in the school’s field. 

Iwaizumi didn’t utter a word. Oikawa tilted his head up to look at the sky, “I think we should get going..” he took note of how it didn’t look as clear and bright as earlier. 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa in exasperation. He was three buildings away from him and brisk-walked towards the field to keep him waiting for too long, but then they need to leave already? 

The other didn’t notice his stare as he was busy rummaging through his bag, “I forgot my umbrella!” Oikawa palmed his face before getting up on his feet. He waited for Iwaizumi who gazed up at him expectantly. 

Hesitantly, he reached out his hands which Iwaizumi grabbed to hoist himself up. Their hands stayed clasped together until the sound of thunder reached their ears. 

“You still have class, right?” Iwaizumi asked as he grabbed him by the wrist and led him back to his building, sprinting in the open field. Oikawa struggled to keep up, “What, why are we run—“ 

“Can’t risk you getting wet,” Iwaizumi said in between breaths, “And don’t want you to get sick.” 

Oikawa’s face flushed. 

As they approached the covered area of the campus, drops of waters poured above their heads and before the two can even react, they were soaked in rain. 

Iwaizumu grumbled while Oikawa laughed. He tugged at his wrist to direct him towards the roofed area, but Oikawa basked in the rain, eyes closed, a smile ghosting on his lips. 

It was a sight worth marveling at. 

Oikawa opened his eyes and his smile became wider, “You like the view?” 

“You’re my best view.” Iwaizumi responded. He smirked when Oikawa failed to conceal how taken aback he was, “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” 

“It’s so unlike you!” Oikawa defended his reaction, “How can I not be surprised? You’re always mean to me, you always call me a piece of shit..” he puffed his cheeks at the last part. 

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his wet hair, “Didn’t it ever occur to you that acting like that is my love language? And that you’re my type of shit?” 

“How romantic...” Oikawa turned towards him and placed his hands on his shoulder. Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa’s lips as he leaned closer, “First kiss under the rain, huh?” 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

And Iwaizumi did, pouring out all the frustration, the love - everything he felt for Oikawa. Their heads tilted in unison as the kiss deepened and they continued until they were out of breath. 

They pulled away, foreheads touching as Oikawa and Iwaizumi had identical smiles plastered on their faces. 

“I can’t believe you tried to confess through a TikTok trend,” Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief, “How basic.” 

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest, but he chuckled instead. 

Being a bandwagon may have caused them to be apart for almost a month, but at least it led to where they are now — the beginning of being more than best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work!! Created this literally just now and under 2 hours soooo, I hope it's not shit ;_;


End file.
